1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an operating control for performing the anti-shake operation with minimal errors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving a hand-shake correcting lens or an imaging device on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. H07-261233 discloses an apparatus that executes an interruption process for performing the anti-shake operation on a constant sampling cycle.
However, there is a time period when the DSP communicates with the controller, such as the CPU, that the anti-shake operation cannot be performed on the constant sampling cycle.